


Moments

by Aryagraceling



Series: Uncharted [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Teacher Shikamaru, domestic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Shikamaru's anxiety gets the better of him and Genma's there at the end of a long day.





	Moments

 

* * *

“I can’t stop. Seriously, Gen, I can barely write.”

_ “How long has this been going on?” _

__ “Nearly an hour and a half.”

_ “Have you tried breathing like I taught you?” _

__ “In four, hold four, out eight, yeah. Helped for a bit but it’s back. I can’t stop shaking.”

_ “Do it again.” _

__ Shikamaru’s fingers trembled around the phone as he pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled the way Genma instructed. His partner counted with him,  _ for _ him, and three tries later Shikamaru could hold a pen without it rattling out of his grip. 

_ “What’s it at, hon?” _

__ “Down to about a five,” Shikamaru said. His chest ached with the remnants of panic, shoulders set tight against the world trying to worm its way in. “I don’t know why…”

_ “We can figure it out when you get home, Shikamaru. I’ll make supper and we can have a night in.” _

__ “That sounds--” Shikamaru sighed and buried his head in his arm on the desk. “That sounds perfect, but I’ve got lesson plans and grading and--”

_ “And will be recovering from anxiety attacks. Tsunade will survive another day without the plans and I’m sure your kids will be thrilled to not have bad grades in the books. This was the one no one did well on, right?” _

__ “Yeah.”

_ “I’ll have food started when you get home. Are you feeling up to grabbing some wine?” _

__ Shikamaru glanced at the clock. Three hours until he left. “Not at the moment, but I can let you know closer to when I get there.”

_ “Don’t worry about it. I’ll grab some or we can go dry tonight. Breathe for me again.” _

__ Shikamaru did, Genma’s honeyed voice seeping in and weaving its way down through the static in his brain. “Thanks,” he said, pressing his hand to his forehead. “I know it’s stupid. There’s nothing here to make me feel like this and I should just realize th--”

_ “Shikamaru.” _

__ “Yeah, yeah, it’s in my head, I know.” Shikamaru groaned and looked to the clock again. “I’ve got to go.”

_ “I love you.” _

__ “Love you too,” Shikamaru said. “I’ll let you know about the wine.”

_ “I can take care of it. You focus on class and staying healthy, okay?” _

__ “I’ll do my best,” Shikamaru said. “See you soon.” Genma said goodbye and Shikamaru massaged his temples in the minute before middle-schoolers thundered down the hallway and back into class. His teeth ground at the noise, muscles tightening with the want to run away and hide in the cave away from the noise and commotion. It wasn’t often it overwhelmed him, but when it did it came in waves of panic eroding his stoic near invulnerability. 

“Mr. Nara, are we going to start?” One of the students in front--a girl deep in the throes of a Twilight phase--spoke up, and Shikamaru shot her a wan smile.

“Kyla’s right, guys, listen up,” he said over the din. All but two boys at the back quieted, and he thumped a hand on the desk. “Alec. Kieran. Planning on joining us today or do you need detention?”

“Detention would be nice,” Alec sneered back, and Shikamaru glared. 

“Sit down,” he said. “Both of you. We do not need the principal dragged into this.”

“That old bat? She’s got nothin’ on me,” Alec said, crossing his arms and leaning over the back of his seat. “He and I could fight all fuc--”

“SIT. DOWN.” Shikamaru could’ve heard a pin drop in the dead silence after his outburst. “It is not a day for being your usual charming self. You will sit in silence or so help me, I’ll bring Tsunade in myself to drag you out. Clear?” Alec began to nod and Shikamaru shook his head. “Say it. Am. I. Clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the boy said.

“Good. Now, then, if no one else wants to speak up--” he arched a brow and looked around, seeing not a hair out of place-- “today we’re learning about cell division.”

**

Near three, Genma picked up their phone when it buzzed, reading the details of when Shikamaru would be home. “Hour,” they said, tapping their fingers on a blanketed knee. “Think you can wait an hour until Shika’s home, Smaug?” The bearded dragon resting on their chest burrowed deeper into their chin and Genma chuckled. “I know you love him, you little bastard. Probably more than me, because he gives you not-so-secret treats.” 

The phone buzzed again with a message from Kakashi, wondering if the two wanted to go out tonight. Genma texted they were going to have a night in, and Kakashi sent back a frown and ‘ _ hope everything’s okay.’  _

_ ‘Everything’s good _ ,’ Genma replied before they dislodged Smaug from where he’d crawled into their hood. “Back in the tank with you. Supper waits for no dragon.” Smaug put his feet on the glass as Genma walked away, and they wiggled their fingers under their chin in a wave before shutting the door. “No dragon and no lover,” they said. Bottles clinked in the door when they opened the fridge to search for the chicken they’d been meaning to make tonight. “Apple and sage, Kurama?” 

Shikaku’s dog’s ears perked from his bed by the window at his name. “Yes, I said you,” Genma said, beckoning him over. “Come help me make food.”  _ That  _ got Kurama’s full attention and he nearly shoved Genma into the cabinets in his quest for snacks. “Useless lump,” Genma said. Kurama’s tongue lolled as they fished out a treat from the box on the counter. “There. Go help from the couch.”

Kurama retreated and Genma tossed the chicken, an apple, and the herbs to the cutting board before grabbing a knife. They put on Karliene and set to preparing while the minutes to Shikamaru’s arrival ticked by. At five after four they heard a key in the lock, Shikamaru stumbling in with snow in his hair and a bag in his hands. “Got wine. You didn’t tell me what kind so I just got Chardonnay.”

“Chuck it in the fridge,” Genma said. “Told you you didn’t have to worry about it.” 

Shikamaru shed his coat and shoes before doing as Genma bid and wrapping his arms around them from behind. His forehead rested between their shoulder blades, breathing like they’d taught him. “I know,” he finally said with a kiss to their nape. “I wanted to do something nice if you were making dinner.” 

“Or you knew I wasn’t going out in this shit and needed a drink, hmm?” Genma tilted their head back and Shikamaru nodded into their neck. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shikamaru kissed their cheek before settling onto a chair and fiddling with Kurama’s ears. “I don’t know what happened, but it was just overwhelming all of the sudden. I had a day, didn’t I, Kurama?” His voice rose as he bent for the dog to sniff at his face. “Yeah, you know how it goes. Can I have a hug?”

Genma smiled at the pair before temping the chicken and taking it out of the oven to put on the stovetop. “This morning after you left, he tried giving me one to beg more breakfast. Your dad taught him too well.”

“Hey, I give Smaug treats and you give him scraps. Life’s about balance,” Shikamaru said, pushing Kurama off his lap. “I sort of lost it at those two assholes today. Yelled. Wasn’t proud of it, but they shut up for once.”

“Did you threaten them with Tsunade?” Genma asked. 

“Damn right I did.” Shikamaru settled his hands behind his head and leaned back, sprawling his legs out. “Actually worked this time.”

Genma took plates down and put a breast on each along with a spoon of wild rice. “Get the glasses?” Glass clicked as Shikamaru poured each a drink and took the plate Genma offered. “Go away,” they said, gently pushing Kurama into the living room. “Balance, my ass. Did you get any work done in the last few hours?”

“No,” Shikamaru said around a mouthful. “I should’ve, but I couldn’t concen--”

“Good,” Genma said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Genma swallowed before continuing. “You needed a break. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, tell me that when I don’t have them done by Friday,” Shikamaru said.

“It’s Tuesday, hon.” 

Shikamaru teased their feet under the table. “But I won’t get anything done tonight, the winter concert is on Wednesday, and I have that shelter shift on Thursday. Fuck.” He slid his free hand through his tangled hair. “I should’ve brought it home.”

“We are sitting down with wine, food, and a movie later so you can  _ breathe,”  _ Genma said. “What does Jiraiya always tell me?”

“‘I’m not fucking her again’?”

Genma narrowed their eyes with a sharp tap to his shin. “Better late than burnt out,” they said. “I repeat--Tsunade will live.”

“Mhmm.” Shikamaru stared at the table as he ate, falling into his pattern of quick one or two word answers as Genma told him about their day. When finished, he grabbed both sets of dishes and put them in the dishwasher before changing into a pair of Genma’s sweatpants and a tshirt. “If I’m not allowed to work, can I pick whatever?” he asked, flopping onto the couch.

Genma looked over from cleaning the counter and nodded. “Course. What were you thinking?”

“Uhh…” Shikamaru turned on the TV and began flipping through Hulu. “Would you be pissed if I said Rick and Morty?”

“It’s your night,” Genma said. “Watch whatever will help relax you, Shika.” As soon as the words left their mouth the show started, and Genma dimmed the lights when Shikamaru sank into a blanket. “You want another glass?”

“Please,” Shikamaru said, slinging an arm over the back of the couch. 

Genma poured and handed him the glass before settling across from him. “You want a hug or is tonight a no touching night?” 

“I’ll take one,” Shikamaru said. He set the glass on the coffee table before rearranging himself with his back against Genma’s chest, wrapped in the blanket they had draped over them. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Genma wrapped tighter, settling their chin on his shoulder and closing their eyes as Shikamaru’s breathing and heartbeat sounded through their head. “Welcome,” they whispered. “Need anything else?”

“Mmm.” Shikamaru shook his head before leaning it back over Genma’s shoulder. “Just this.”

“Okay,” Genma said. They kissed up the side of his neck, humming softly as Shikamaru sighed. “I dunno why you like the show, but it’s...terrifyingly intriguing. You’re a strange man, Shikamaru.”

“Terrifyingly intriguing--like you?” Shikamaru asked. 

“That too,” Genma said with a soft laugh. They nudged Shikamaru’s face back to the tv after a short kiss. “I might end up sleeping but I’m here if you want anything, love.”

“Just you,” Shikamaru said. “All I need for tonight, Genma. Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
